


How I met your mother

by Dilly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fingolfin et Finarfin prirent femme. Série de drabbles, postés dans l'ordre chronologique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cette dame

Ses oreilles étaient cramoisies.

« Je vois », murmura Fëanor, en se glissant à ses côtés. « Tes oreilles te trahissent, mon frère. »

Fingolfin fut d’abord tenté de nier, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui chantait en pinçant les cordes d’un luth.

Il n’avait jamais vu une femme à la peau si blanche. Il n’avait jamais entendu une femme à la voix si cristalline. Et jamais, non plus, n’avait-il encore vu de cheveux noirs bouclés aussi beaux.

« La connais-tu ? »

« De réputation, seulement. »

« Seulement ? »

Fëanor rit.

« Valar tout-puissants, laissez-moi graver ce moment dans la pierre ! Son nom, je crois, est Anairë. »


	2. L'amour au premier regard

« Laissez-moi vous épouser ! », s’exclama brutalement l’adolescent en tombant aux pieds de la princesse – ou plutôt de la rivière de soie bleue qui l’entourait.

« Mais… Vous êtes bien trop jeune ! », répondit-elle, en toisant le jeune elfe blond avec répulsion.

« Je suis en pleine croissance ! », répliqua l’autre. « Je n’arrête pas de grandir ! Tout le temps, la nuit, le jour… J’ai des crampes à en être déchiré en morceaux ! »

« Nous ne nous connaissons même pas. »

« Je veux vous connaître, ô ma Dame ! »

« Arafinwë… »

Le bras de Fingolfin tira prestement son jeune frère hors de la vue d’Eärwen.


	3. L'amour de Nolofinwë

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis l’incident survenu à la cour du roi Olwë.

Fingolfin, Finarfin et Lalwen avaient dû revenir immédiatement à Tirion, et Fingolfin n’avait pas eu le temps de tenter de parler à Anairë, qui était une suivante d’Eärwen, à cause du mauvais comportement de son jeune frère, tombé en extase (au sens littéral du terme) devant la princesse aux cheveux d’argent.

Fingolfin avait déjà soixante-quinze ans et désirait trouver une compagne, bien qu’il ne le formulât jamais en ces termes. Et bien qu’il ne le formulât jamais en ces termes non plus (aux autres, ou à lui-même), il jalousait la relation que son frère aîné avait avec sa femme. Ils avaient un jeune fils et semblaient partager une grande complicité. Sans parler de leurs explosions de passion, qui pouvaient éclater en tout lieu, au mépris des convenances.

Anairë n’avait pas été la première à lui plaire, mais elle était la première à avoir un tel effet sur ses sens. Son apparition avait donné au monde entier une incomparable qualité – une lumière interne, plus forte que celle des deux Arbres. Et c’était sur lui qu’elle produisait ce miracle, et non sur ses frères ou ses autres compagnons. C’était comme si son apparence et son chant constituaient un artefact magique unique qu’il avait longtemps recherché et enfin trouvé, par hasard – une essence qui correspondait à une autre à l’intérieur de lui, et qui l’attendait depuis toujours, pour s’unir à lui et produire ce feu merveilleux.


End file.
